Katsuya Jonouchi and Ghost Kozuka's Duel (manga)
Katsuya Jonouchi and Ghost Kozuka, faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. The Duel took place in the Graveyard terrain. Events Prior gets forced into the Duel.]] Keith Howard snuck onto the Duelist Kingdom tournament, in order to get revenge on Maximillion J. Pegasus for an earlier Duel. He met up with Ghost Kozuka, Takaido and Satake and offered to help them in their Duels, so that the four of them could enter Pegasus Castle as the finalists. While searching for Duelists to defeat, they spotted Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi, with their friends. Kozuka and Satake informed Keith that Yugi had beaten Seto Kaiba and worried that they would not be able to beat him. Keith suggested that they separate Jonouchi from the others and force him to Duel Kozuka in the crypt, where Kozuka's Zombie Deck would be strengthened by the Graveyard terrain. However after looking through his Deck, Keith said it would not suffice, so he gave him his own Zombie Deck to use. When Jonouchi left his friends to urinate in private, Kozuka, Takaido and Satake snuck up behind him and grabbed him. They took him to the crypt, where the disturbing scenery caused him to faint. Satake woke him up with a slap. Reflexively, Jonouchi grabbed him by the collar and got ready to fight back, but got frightened by the crypt and sat down to Duel. Kozuka imposed the wager of four Star Chips. The Duel 1st turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi Summoned "Axe Raider" in Attack Mode. 2nd turn: Kozuka Kozuka thought that he should have no problem beating Jonouchi's common Warrior card and prepared to Summon "Medusa's Ghost", which should get a 30% ATK increase from the Graveyard terrain. However, Keith stopped him and insisted that he play "Zanki" instead. Kozuka objected, as it was not a Zombie and would get beaten because it was weaker than "Axe Raider". He decided to trust Keith and played it anyway. 3rd turn: Jonouchi 's monsters.]] "Axe Raider" attacked and destroyed "Zanki" (Kozuka: 2000 → 1800 Life Points). Jonouchi celebrated winning the battle, but Keith thought to himself that everything was going according to plan. 4th turn: Kozuka Unsure why Keith got him to make the previous move, Kozuka got ready to Summon a Zombie this time, but was again stopped by Keith, who got him to play another non-Zombie, "Crawling Dragon". Kozuka worried that the same thing would happen again, but Keith still advised him to do it, insisting he had a strategy. Kozuka played "Crawling Dragon" in Defense Mode. 5th turn: Jonouchi "Axe Raider" attacked and destroyed "Crawling Dragon". 6th turn: Kozuka Kozuka Summoned "Crass Clown". 7th turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi Summoned "Flame Swordsman" and got it to attack and destroy "Crass Clown" (Kozuka: 1800 → 1350 Life Points). Jonouchi reflected on how he had relied on help from Dark Yugi in the past, but felt confident enough to trust his own instincts at this point. Letting his confidence take control, he offered to Duel all of Kozuka's companions after winning this Duel. 8th turn: Kozuka s]] Kozuka drew "Call of the Haunted" and realized what Keith's plan had been. Keith ordered him to play it and explained that using cards that are already undead does not give a player the most out of their Graveyard, but there are better ways, like this. "Call of the Haunted" revived "Zanki", "Crawling Dragon" and "Crass Clown" as unkillable Zombies; "Armored Zombie" (1500 → 1950 ATK), "Dragon Zombie" (1600 → 2080 ATK) and "Clown Zombie" (1350 → 1755 ATK). "Dragon Zombie" attacked and destroyed "Axe Raider" (Jonouchi: 2000 → 1620 Life Points). 9th turn: Jonouchi Kozuka urged Jonouchi to get on with his turn, unless he is scared, in which case he requested that Jonouchi not start foaming from the mouth again. Jonouchi insisted that he is not scared, but a real Duelist, who does not run from Zombies. Jonouchi Summoned "Garoozis" and got it to attack and destroy "Clown Zombie". However "Clown Zombie" was revived again by "Call of the Haunted", with a further 10% of its original ATK increase ("Clown Zombie: 1755 → 1890 ATK). 10th turn: Kozuka "Clown Zombie" attacked and destroyed "Garoozis" (Jonouchi: 1620 → 1530 Life Points). 11th turn: Jonouchi " backfires.]] Jonouchi realized that even if he beat the Zombies they would only come back stronger, and wondered if this meant that there was no way he could win. Looking at the four Star Chips, he wagered, he thought about how losing would disqualify him from the tournament. He reflected on Kaiba calling him a loser and saying that he would be too afraid to Duel again. He decided that he could not give up or lose, otherwise he would not be able to face Dark Yugi again. He drew "Time Wizard" and thought it might be able to throw the Zombies into a time vortex. He activated it and Keith began to worry, having not expected Jonouchi to have that card. However, the "Time Roulette" stopped on a skull, causing "Time Wizard" to self-destruct, sucking itself and "Flame Swordsman" into a vortex of time (Jonouchi: 1530 → 630 Life Points). Kozuka and his companions erupted into laughter, mocking Jonouchi for destroying his own cards. Jonouchi played "Kojikocy" in Defense Mode. 12th turn: Kozuka " feeds the Zombies.]] Kozuka prepared to destroy "Kojikocy" with "Dragon Zombie", but Keith stopped him, and suggested that Kozuka use the chance to draw a new card and beef up the Zombie army instead. Jonouchi calls Keith a kibitzer and asked who he was. He introduced himself as Bandit Keith, a top-ranked prize hunter in the United States, but did not expect to be well-known in Japan. Jonouchi remembered Kaiba telling them about Keith Dueling Pegasus. He remembered that Keith was a Card Professor, who had only ever lost to Pegasus. With Keith helping Kozuka, Jonouchi thought that he never had a chance of winning. Keith explained his plan to have him and his companions become the finalists. He claimed that people he defeats in Duel Monsters become afraid to look at cards ever again and Kozaku told Jonouchi say farewell to his cards forever. Under Keith's instruction, Kozuka Summoned "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" (1500 → 1950 ATK), which began to feed his Zombies, raising their ATK by 10% of their original ATK every turn (Armored Zombie: 1950 → 2100 ATK, Dragon Zombie: 2080 → 2240 ATK, Clown Zombie: 1890 → 2025 ATK). "Dragon Zombie" attacked and destroyed "Kojikocy". 13th turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi Summoned "Armored Lizard" in Defense Mode. 14th turn: Kozuka "Pumpking" powered the Zombies by a further 10% of their original ATK (Armored Zombie: 2100 → 2250 ATK, Dragon Zombie: 2240 → 2400 ATK, Clown Zombie: 2025 → 2160 ATK). "Dragon Zombie" attacked and destroyed "Armored Lizard". 15th turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi played "Glass Man" in Defense Mode. Kozuka remarked that Keith's strategy was perfect, but Keith said it was not perfect yet, but would be complete once he drew "Stop Defense". 16th turn: Kozuka "Pumpking" powered the Zombies even further (Armored Zombie: 2250 → 2400 ATK, Dragon Zombie: 2400 → 2560 ATK, Clown Zombie: 2160 → 2295 ATK). A turn is seemingly skipped or the ATK values are miscalculated (Armored Zombie: 2400 → 2550 ATK, Dragon Zombie: 2560 → 2720 ATK, Clown Zombie: 2295 → 2430 ATK). "Dragon Zombie" attacked and destroyed "Glass Man". 17th turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi Summoned "Tiger Axe" in Defense Mode. 18th turn: Kozuka Kozuka drew his next card and announced that he got "Stop Defense". He and Set it on the field, ready to be activated next time Jonouchi plays a card in Defense Mode. "Pumpking" powered the Zombies even further (Armored Zombie: 2550 → 2700 ATK, Dragon Zombie: 2720 → 2880 ATK, Clown Zombie: 2430 → 2565 ATK). "Dragon Zombie" attacked and destroyed "Tiger Axe". 19th turn: Jonouchi " destroys "Pumpking the King of Ghosts".]] Jonouchi began to lose hope, but remembered the promise that he and Dark Yugi made to come to the island to save Sugoroku Mutou and Shizuka Kawai. He vowed not to give up, as long as he could lift the cards. Declaring that he had to protect something important to him, he drew his next card, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Jonouchi Summoned "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" in Attack Mode and Keith was surprised to see that he had such a rare card. Having come this far, Jonouchi vowed not to give up and announced that if he cannot use his cards to defend, he shall go out in a blaze of glory. "Red-Eyes" attacked and destroyed "Pumpking" (Kozuka: 1350 → 900 Life Points). Because "Pumpking" was initially an undead card, it could not be revived by "Call of the Haunted". turn 20: Kozuka Jonouchi pointed out that without "Pumpking", the Zombies would not get any stronger. However Kozuka said it did not matter as the Zombies are already strong enough to defeat Jonouchi. "Dragon Zombie" attacked and destroyed "Red-Eyes" (Jonouchi: 630 → 150 Life Points). turn 21: Jonouchi and DEF switched]] Jonouchi wondered what he could do now. His hand contained "Kung Fu Fighter Ultimator", "Kunai with Chain" and "Salamandra". Even if he combined "Kung Fu Fighter Ultimator" with the two other cards, its ATK would still be too low. Keith urged Jonouchi to hurry up and called him a loser, reminding Jonouchi of Kaiba calling him the same thing. He got mad at Keith for calling him that and drew his next card, thinking he is not a loser. He drew "Shield and Sword", a Spell Card that switches the ATK and DEF of monsters on the field. He noted how Kozuka's monsters have high ATK and decided to gamble that switching it with their DEF might help. He Summoned "Kung Fu Fighter Ultimator" and activated "Shield and Sword" (Armored Zombie: 2700 → 0 ATK, 0 → 2700 DEF; Dragon Zombie: 2880 → 0 ATK, 0 → 2880 DEF; Clown Zombie: 2565 → 0 ATK, 0 → 2565 DEF; Kung Fu Fighter Ultimator: 700 → 1000 ATK, 1000 → 700 DEF). Keith noted that because the zombies have little brain power, they can instinctively attack, but cannot defend themselves, meaning they each had 0 DEF. "Kung Fu Fighter Ultimator" attacked and destroyed "Dragon Zombie" (Kozuka: 900 → 0 Life Points), winning the Duel for Jonouchi. Aftermath Cards used References * * * * Category:Duelist Kingdom Duels (manga)